1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved air bag retention system designed to positively hold and retain the inlet or filling end of the air bag from movement down a deployment chute toward a panel opening during rapid inflation of the air bag when deployed in an emergency.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with the rapid deployment of air bag safety cushions in motor vehicles is the fact that sometimes the inlet end or filling end of the air bag becomes loose or detached from the adjacent fixed member of the air bag system allowing the whole bag to move away from the source of filling gas so that the full and rapid inflation of the air bag does not take place.
Futile efforts have been made to find ways for retaining the inlet end of an air bag which are both operationally effective and also cost effective, but particularly in the latter case such retaining systems tend to greatly complicate the structures involved and the initial assembly process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,131 discloses an air bag mounting structure which requires multiple fasteners, requires retaining projections to be struck from the wall of a retaining enclosure and which requires the formation of slots or openings in the air bag through which the projections must pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,300 discloses a vehicle air bag module with an internal reinforcing bar requiring holes in the air bag fabric and adjacent components to accommodate multiple fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,937 discloses a vehicle air bag with a continuous frame retainer requiring multiple fasteners in the form of rivets to be utilized along with the necessary rivet holes and installation procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,775 discloses a vehicle air bag module employing a continuous inner frame that is riveted in place to hold the gas inlet end of an air bag in place.
Japanese patent publication 4-146840(A) discloses an air bag system having an air bag with an inlet end retained in place around an inflator canister with a flange and multiple fasteners.